


Thatasaurus

by Bleck



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, autistic tobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleck/pseuds/Bleck
Summary: Tobias talks about dinosaurs and Marco is annoyed.





	Thatasaurus

“Agh, shut up already!” Marco groaned, throwing his hands up. “One Cassie was bad enough, bird brain, I can’t take much more of this!”

“It was relevant.” Tobias protested.

“It’s a freakin’ dinosaur! How’s that relevant to McDonald’s, huh?”

“It’s not. Ax asked why hummingbirds have shiny feathers, Cassie explained the different type of feathers, and all I said was that dinosaurs were the first thing to grow feathers. Most of them had what’s now called dino-fuzz actually, early feathers. Deinonychus-”

“Jake, do me a favor.” Marco said, turning to his best friend. “Please kill me.”

“In a minute.” Jake said, paying more attention to Ax and making sure he didn’t choke from all the french fries he was eating than what Marco was saying.

“Thanks.” Marco said, dryly.

“Hey, at least he didn’t slice your stomach open like you were ham AND point out every different dinosaur. Thisasaurus and thatasaurus and, no way a whatever the heck you call it.” Rachel teased.

“I said I was sorry. And it was literally millions of years ago.” Tobias said, a light blush spreading across his cheeks.

“A ham, Tobias. A ham.”

“What were you excited to see, Tobias?” Cassie asked, stifling a smile as Marco groaned again.

“Don’t encourage him, you’re bad enough. Why can we never talk about normal things like video games or tv?” Marco asked.

“Animals are more normal than either of them.” Cassie said. “You were saying, Tobias?”

“Uh, it was a Nodosaurus. And then later an Aparaptor.” Tobias said.

“Ok, now you’re just making stuff up.” Marco shook his head.

“No, they’re totally real. The Nodos-”

“Please shut up, Tobias. It’s Sunday, I want a break from learning stuff.”

“One more thing and we can talk about Midnighter.”

“Acceptable, please continue.”

“The Nodosaurus was twenty feet long and covered in bone spike armor. It’s like an Anklyosaurus but without the club tail. I had a toy version growing up. It didn’t have feathers. Aparaptor did though, it was very bird like. Though all birds are a type of dinosaur. Which is cool.”

“That must have been cool, Tobias.” Cassie said.

“Thanks. It was pretty cool.” Tobias said with a small, satisfied, smile on his face.

“It was basically an alligator.” Rachel said.

“It really wasn’t.”

“Ok, so enough about that. Back to cool stuff like comic books.” Marco said.

“Because those are cool.” Rachel rolled her eyes.

“At least you can pronounce their names.”


End file.
